Seven Ghost
by princeRathena
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, siswa elit akademi militer Balsburg. Namun suatu hari,dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah putra dari Raja Raggs,kerajaan yang telah hancur oleh kekaisara Balsburg. Dan karena Baekhyun menyerang kepala staff militer,Kris Wu, ia menjadi buronan. Dalam pelariannya di gereja Ordo Balsburg, Baekhyun ditakdirkan bertemu dengan tiga uskup yang cukup aneh. Chanbaek! Kyusung!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

.

.

_..Kunanti dirimu di penghujung mimpi.._

.

.

.

.

.

Alkisah, tersebutlah dua kerajaan besar yang memiliki kekuatan tak tertandingi..

.

.

.

.

.

Kekaisaran Balsburg yang memperoleh pemberkatan dari dewa dengan "Raphael's Eye", dan kerajaan Raggs yang diberkati dengan "Michael's Eye"…

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika salah satu dari kerajaan itu hancur….,

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia mulai berubah…

.

.

.

.

**sweetyYeollie**

**Present**

**07\. GHOST**

.

.

.

_**Waktu berjalan sangatlah cepat..**_

_**Kenangan yang kumiliki, kehangatan yang kurasakan..**_

_**Terkubur dalam ingatan tak berujung.. menjadi memori indah yang menyakitkan..**_

.

.

.

.

_CRIINGG…_

_CRIINGG…_

_._

"_Tunggu Father, kita mau kemana?"_

"_Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi orang penting"_

"_Penting..?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Oi, lihat tuh! Kesayangannya Pak Youngwoon –"_

" – _Hahaha.. selamat pagi tuan muda Byun Baekhyun~"_

"_Kau tahu? Dia itu bekas budak, lho"_

.

.

_CRAAT_

.

"_Terlalu lembek"_

.

.

.

_**Hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu hancurnya kedamaian dan keadilan..**_

.

.

"_Tiasche..!"_

"_Bagaimana kondisi pangeran..?!"_

"_Yang mulia! Gunakanlah kekuatan Michael untuk memisahkan kutukan ini dari pangeran!"_

"_Ini buruk –"_

.

.

"_Tiasche…, berfungsi sebagai __**kotak Pandora**__"_

.

_._

.

.

.

_**Dan hanya bisa berangan-angan akan kembalinya kasih sayang itu..**_

.

.

"_Saya akan melindungi anak ini –! Walau nyawa taruhannya, Yang Mulia – bukan – Kakak.."_

"_Jaejoong-ah.."_

.

.

.

"_Namanya Byun Baekhyun"_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dan kau, dengan lancangnya berdiri di atas kepedihan yang kurasakan.. menginjak-injak luka itu dengan sepatu berduri..**_

.

.

"_Yang mulia! Gawat! –"_

" – _Kabar dari Balsburg. Mereka menerima pernyataan perang dari Raggs!"_

.

"_APA!? –"_

.

.

.

"_**Menarik.. hari ini kubiarkan kau lolos...,"**_

.

.

"_**.., tapi berikutnya.. akan kumakan sampai tak bersisa"**_

.

.

.

.

"_Byun Baekhyun melawan Tuan Kris, tamat sudah riwayatnya"_

_._

_._

"_KEJAR! BYUN BAEKHYUN MELARIKAN DIRI..!"_

_._

_._

_._

_BUUUUMM_

_DRAK DRAK_

.

"_HA-HWAAAAH…!"_

.

_ZRAAAKK_

.

"_ADA BOCAH TERJUN DARI LANGIT! –"_

.

.

"_Anak ini… tampaknya sedikit bermasalah ya.."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dan pertemuan yang sudah digariskan Raja Langit untukku..**_

.

.

"_Selamat ulang tahun! Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir ke dunia ini.. Baekhyun-ah"_

"_Hiks.."_

.

.

.

.

"_Aku Yesung.."_

"_Nama saya Kyuhyun.. terus yang matanya bulet galak itu cuekin aja –"_

"_Aku Chanyeol!"_

.

.

.

.

"_Menurut legenda 1000 tahun silam, seorang Dewa kematian bernama Verloren melarikan diri dari dunia langit setelah melakukan kejahatan –"_

.

.

_**Tidak ada yang lebih kuat daripada jiwa yang mengharapkan keselamatan orang tercintanya..**_

.

.

" – _Manusia hidup dalam ketakutan akan terror Sang Dewa kematian –"_

.

" – _Untuk menghentikan Verloren…,"_

.

.

.

_**Semoga Dewa memberkati kalian..**_

.

.

.

"_Raja langit mengirim tujuh utusan langit…, mereka disebut –"_

.

.

.

"_**Seven Ghost"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Simbol ini.. Zehel?_

.

.

"_Zehel – Roh Pemotong"_

.

"_Fest – Roh Pengikat"_

.

"_Profe – Roh Nubuat"_

.

"_Lancarte – Roh Penghapus"_

.

"_Relict – Roh Masa Lalu"_

.

"_Ea – Roh Pencerahan"_

.

"_Fiatlark – Roh Perjanjian"_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku bisa merasakannya lagi.. kehangatan, kasih sayang dan… cinta.**_

.

.

"_Aku suka jiwamu. Jadi, kupikir dibunuh olehmu pun aku nggak akan protes.."_

.

.

"_Jika kau terus menolakku, akan aku buat kau terikat denganku selamanya, Yesungie~"_

.

.

"_Dalam duniaku, kau itu hidup.. Yeol"_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hingga kegelapan mencoba merenggutnya kembali…**_

.

.

"_Namaku yang sebenarnya –"_

.

.

.

" – _**Warheit Tiasche Raggs."**_

.

.

.

"_BAEKHYUN..!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**07\. GHOST**

**COMING SOON**

.

…

[_**14.02**_**_.2015_**]

.

**Dimohon untuk review/fav/follow.. jika sudah mampir.. Terima kasih.. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**..Kunanti dirimu di penghujung mimpi..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di dalam mimpi, entah kenapa aku menjadi seorang anak penghuni God House.._

_Dengan seorang pria asing di sampingku.._

_Menggenggam jemariku.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku menoleh dan mendongak ke arah pria asing itu. Siapa dia? Kupandangi sosok itu lekat-lekat. Aku mencoba menyamai langkah pria itu dengan menggerakan kaki kecilku yang terbalut sepatu kulit agar lebih cepat. Pandanganku perlahan turun, memandang genggaman tangan kami. Jemarinya yang lebar menggenggam sepenuhnya tanganku yang amat kecil. Hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat dan rindu akan sosok di sampingku ini. Pria asing bersurai _blonde _itu turut menoleh ke bawah, memandangku yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya dan tersenyum._

_Ya. Pria itu tersenyum._

_Senyum yang membuatku merasa aman berada di dekatnya._

_Kami terus berjalan melewati lapangan luas, hingga kami memasuki sebuah gerbang – benteng – besar yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali sungai-sungai yang mengalir, taman-taman yang tertata rapi juga beberapa kastil pencakar langit. Indah sekali.. apa ini surga?_

"_Tunggu Father, kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku. Pria yang kupanggil father itu tersenyum dan mempererat genggaman tangan kami._

"_Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi orang penting."_

"_Penting..?"_

_Rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah ketika kami menuju sebuah kastil yang paling besar di sana. Tepat di depan pintu masuk seseorang berpakaian serba putih menunggu kami dengan raut wajah yang sulit kuartikan, yang malah terlihat sangat misterius._

_CRIINGG.._

_Suara itu. Suara gemerincing itu membuatku merasakan rindu yang amat sangat akan seseorang. Tapi entahlah, ada rasa menyesakkan di lubuk hati ini, aku tak tahu. Aku tak mengerti. Tapi orang itu.._

_Seorang pria dewasa dengan kalung tahta emas bertengger mewah di kedua bahu kokohnya. Juga sebuah batu berwarna merah menyala di tengah kalung itu _symbol_ bahwa pria itu adalah penguasa negeri. Mataku tak lepas memandang batu merah itu._

_Walau jarak kami masih terbilang jauh tapi aku dapat melihat jelas _onyx_nya yang memandangku hangat dan sayang.. dan rasa sesak itu menderaku lagi.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aneh sekali.._

_Orang yang tak pernah kutemui.._

_Tempat yang tak pernah kulihat sama sekali.._

_Tapi entah kenapa.. rasanya rindu.._

_**.**_

_CRIINGG.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prince_Rathena**

**Present.**

**07\. GHOST**

**[Remake]**

**.**

**.**

**By. ****Yuki Amemiya &amp; Yukino Ichihara**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun, [Park] Chanyeol,**

**[Cho] Kyuhyun, [Kim] Yesung,**

**Kris Wu/Yifan,…**

**[bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita]**

**.**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Crime, Romance**

**.**

**Warning!**

**TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD, Shounen ai/BoyxBoy, bahasa menyesuaikan, ****yang bergaris miring tandanya flashback/kenangan si tokoh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**Kapitel 1:**

**Escape**

**.**

**Balsburg Empire**

**Akademi Militer (1****st**** district)**

Terlihat seorang kadet bersurai madu tengah berdiri di atas podium, dengan tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut seragam kemiliteran membuat kadet tersebut tampak terlihat berkelas dan berwibawa. Dilihat dari bibir tipisnya yang tak henti berbicara, sudah dipastikan orang itu tengah berpidato. Para kadet lainnya yang menyaksikan pidato tersebut memandang kagum sosok itu, tidak berbeda jauh dengan para pengajar maupun para petinggi kemiliteran yang juga hadir dalam upacara pembukaan ujian militer, merasa bangga akan sosok yang merupakan anak dari salah satu pejabat yang sangat berpengaruh di kemiliteran.

"Kami selaku siswa Akademi Militer Balsburg angkatan ke-315 adalah orang-orang terpilih yang akan menjadi bagian dari benteng Howburg– "

" –kami akan menunjukkan hasil kerja keras kami, yang tidak akan memalukan nama kekaisaran Balsburg– "

"Hohoo~ seperti biasa, Luhan selalu bisa diandalkan. Dia memang pantas jadi putra keluarga Xi.." Ucap salah satu petinggi militer dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Yongguk-_sshi,_ tampaknya tahun ini levelnya lebih tinggi, ya?" Lanjutnya, bertanya pada seorang pria tampan bersurai cepak yang tidak lain adalah seorang pengajar di akademi tersebut.

Pria berwajah tegas itu menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah sang penanya. _Onyx_nya menatap lekat kadet yang berada di atas podium itu, "Tidak juga. Dari ke-500 siswa yang lulus ini hanya 20 orang yang bisa meraih posisi Begleiter.." _Lagipula, tembok yang harus mereka lalui masih belum terlihat.._

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.45 pagi, dimana satu jam telah berlalu sejak upacara pembukaan ujian kemiliteran berakhir. Tinggal menunggu jam pembelajaran dimulai, setiap kadet akan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Hari ini pembelajaran memang tidak akan seefektif biasanya karena besok sudah mulai memasuki ujian, dimana para kadet yang cerdas dan berbakatlah yang akan lulus menjadi Begleiter.

Luhan yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya terhenti tatkala _deer eyes_nya menangkap sosok mungil yang tengah berjalan sendirian. Lelaki pendek namun manis itu selalu memasang wajah datar, terkesan sombong. Kemudian, lelaki bersurai hitam itu berjalan melewati Luhan dan kawan-kawannya begitu saja tanpa menoleh ataupun menyapa. Luhan berdecak kesal. Tidak hanya Luhan, kawan-kawan Luhan juga terlihat jengkel akan sosok pendek itu. Belagu, pikir mereka. Namun tak lama setelahnya seringaian terukir di bibir tipis Luhan.

"Oi, lihat _tuh_! Kesayangannya Pak Youngwoon. Kaku seperti biasanya _ya_.. ngasih salam pun nggak."

Ucap Luhan sinis. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkekeh.

"Hahaha.. selamat pagi, Tuan muda Byun Baekhyun~" Ucap salah satu teman Luhan yang berbadan kurus, menambahi.

"Hii, kayak gitu jadi siswa khusus?"

"Kecil banget! Dia bisa _tuh_ ngikutin pelajaran? Kekeke.."

"Oioi.. jangan buat dia marah nanti dikeluarkan Pak Kepala Youngwoon, _lho_"

Byun Baekhyun – korban pem_bully_an – hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan tak mutu Luhan dan kawan-kawannya. Walau kenyataanya, ia dengar karena ia punya telinga dan tidak tuli. Terlebih lagi, jemari-jemari lentiknya sudah memutih akibat sedari tadi ia kepalkan karena kesal. Baekhyun mendengus sebal ketika gerombolan kakek-kakek cerewet itu memulai lagi.

"Kau tahu? Dia itu bekas budak _lho_!"

"Ahahah.. serius?!–"

" – Ssstt.. nanti kedengaran, _lho_.. kekeke.."

"_Kedengaran tahu! Dasar bedebah kampret! Ngomong seenak perutnya saja!_" Baekhyun membatin. Ditambah munculnya urat di pelipisnya tanda bahwa lelaki pendek itu kesal. Baekhyun yang tengah asyik mengumpat tidak menyadari seseorang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Pagi Tuan muda!" Sapa lelaki berambut _caramel_ itu ceria dibarengi dengan menepuk pundak Baekhyun cukup keras.

Baekhyun refleks membalikan badannya gesit dengan sebelah tangannya hendak memukul orang tersebut. "Berisik Daehyun!" Lelaki itu – Daehyun – mencicit kaget namun cukup sigap untuk menghindar dari serangan sahabat mungilnya sehingga pukulan Baekhyun pun tidak mengenainya.

"_Lho_? Kok kau tahu kalau itu aku?" Tanya lelaki bersurai _caramel_ itu, nyegir.

"Setahun lebih jadi temanmu, malah aneh kalau nggak tahu 'kan?" Balasnya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Dua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelas mereka sambil mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya Daehyun yang cerewet. Walau sering kali respon sahabat mungilnya itu hanya gumaman saja. Tapi Daehyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah pendengar yang baik.

Daehyun ini merupakan satu-satunya sahabat Baekhyun. Itu mungkin karena Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang sulit bersosialisasi dan Daehyun yang _supel_ sehingga mereka bisa sedekat ini. Daehyun memiliki bekas luka menyilang di pipi sebelah kanannya. Luka berantem melawan kakak, katanya.

"Oh iya, nanti siang kita makan sama-sama yuk!" Ajak Daehyun, jangan lupa senyum tampannya yang tidak pernah luntur itu.

"Ajak yang lain saja. Kalau bersamaku, kau juga bakal dihina tau!" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku sudah bosan dengan ancaman itu. Lagipula, kalau bersamamu bibi kantin kasih porsi spesial 'kan? Heheh.."

Oh.

Ternyata Daehyun punya niat terselubung.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana bila Baekhyun menjauhi Daehyun. Lelaki itu pasti tidak akan mendapat jatah spesial seperti biasanya. Apa dia akan memohon pada Baekhyun untuk kembali? Hihi.. menggelikan sekali.

Daehyun yang melihat perubahan drastis ekspresi Baekhyun yang bagaikan psikopat kesurupan, menatapnya _horror_. Ada apa dengan bocah pendek ini? Kadang pasang wajah datar, lalu tiba-tiba senyam-senyum sendiri. Melihat itu Daehyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. Yaa, maklumlah anak baru pubertas pasti otaknya agak nggak beres..

**.**

**.**

"Para kadet sekalian.. ujian akhir besok akan dihadiri oleh para petinggi militer kita. Jangan lupakan apa yang telah kalian peroleh selama ini, dan berusahalah sebaik mungkin.." Ucap Pak Yongguk memberi nasihat ditambah senyumnya yang membuat para kadet berhenti bernafas. Pria besurai cepak itu memang dikagumi oleh banyak kadet atau pengajar lainnya namun sikap cueknya itu ia jadi tak menyadarinya. Lalu, pria bertubuh atletis itu mendekati bangku salah satu anak didiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Byun Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya kau tidak pernah ikut pelajaranku sekalipun, ya.." Kata Pak Yongguk dengan memasang raut muka sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Saya dibebaskan untuk tidak ikut kurikulum standar, Pak." Jawab Baekhyun, menatap Pak Yongguk hati-hati. Pengajar itu mengangguk sekenanya.

"Cihh, piaraannya Pak Youngwoon perlakuannya beda _ya_.. Repot kalau wajah manisnya luka, _tuh_!" Luhan Cs yang berada di belakang bangku Baekhyun terkekeh sinis.

Daehyun berdecak sebal akan kelakuan Luhan yang tak pernah lelah mem_bully _Baekhyun. Daehyun yang menempati tempat duduk di belakang Luhan tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di bawah meja si Rusa _Banci_ itu.

Karena penasaran, Daehyun menggerakkan sebelah tangannya sedikit ke atas dengan jari-jarinya yang juga sedikit ia gerakkan sehingga muncul _shield_ berwarna hitam samar, matanya yang fokus pada benda itu –yang ternyata adalah buku – membuat benda mencurigakan tersebut terangkat perlahan-lahan dan dalam sekali hentakan jari buku itu terlempar kasar ke depan membuat Luhan dan teman-teman di sekitarnya terkejut. Keterkejutan Luhan bertambah ketika dengan tidak sopannya buku penuh gambar wanita telanjang itu mengenai wajah Pak Yongguk yang sedang berbicara di depan.

"Pak Guru! Luhan bawa buku porno ke dalam kelas, _nih_" Adu Daehyun polos.

Luhan mendesis. Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

**.**

Pembelajaran telah berakhir. Banyak kadet yang kecewa karena waktu pembelajaran telah usai, itu berarti mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah Pak Yongguk yang tegas nan seksi itu. Pak Yongguk hendak meninggalkan kelas setelah sebelumnya memberi semangat dan motivasi pada anak didiknya. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti.

"Oh ya, Xi Luhan. Setelah kejadian tadi, sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang." Luhan mendelik marah ke arah Daehyun yang hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak bersalah.

**.**

**.**

Siang berganti malam dimana para kadet yang akan mengikuti ujian militer segera beristirahat di asrama mereka masing-masing agar besok tubuh mereka _fit_ dan siap. Namun kata 'istirahat' tidak berlaku bagi dua lelaki tampan di lapang belakang asrama. Keduanya tengah berlatih keras memantapkan kekuatan mereka. Yang disebut dengan zaiphon.

ZRAAK

"Keluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu, Daehyun!"

NGUUNG

Zaiphon adalah kekuatan khusus yang digunakan para kadet kurikulum khusus untuk bertarung. Zaiphon merupakan energi sumber kehidupan yang diberikan Dewa. Umumnya dikeluarkan melalui tangan berupa _shield_ berwarna hitam dan dapat berubah menjadi berbagai macam bentuk. Kebanyakan merupakan kekuatan alami yang dibawa sejak lahir dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mampu mengeluarkannya. Jenis kekuatannya berbeda untuk tiap individu.

ZRAAK

"Kau pikir serangan _loyo_ begitu bisa mempan?" Ejek Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menangkis zaiphon yang Daehyun arahkan kepadanya. Daehyun menyeringai mendengar ejekkan Baekhyun.

"Sombongnya si cantik Baekhyunku ini~ tapi tetap saja masalah ukuran tinggi badan aku pemenangnya. Aku tampan, _manly,_ dan tinggi. Sedangkan kau.. " Jeda Daehyun sambil mengerling nakal ke arah sahabat mungilnya itu.

Kalau Baekhyun gunung merapi mungkin sekarang ini ia sudah meletus dan mengeluarkan amarah berupa lahar. Tangannya sudah bersiap mengeluarkan zaiphon.

Daehyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelumnya. Kemudian, "Dasarbantetpendekboncelcantikgakada_manlymanly_nyasipetet –"

"DAEHYUN! MATI KAUUU…..!"

NGUUNG

ZRAAK

"Hiahh!"

Hha.

Baekhyun memang _sensitive_ dengan kata cantik dan sesuatu berbau penghinaan.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya..**

TENG

TENG

Suara lonceng yang beradu menandakan bahwa ujian akhir militer sudah dimulai dan seluruh peserta ujian telah berkumpul di aula besar akademi tersebut. Mereka harus mengingat kembali semua teknik bertarung yang sudah mereka pelajari di akademi dan mengingat itu para peserta menjadi gugup. Minus Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang pada dasarnya dua sahabat itu memang tidak tidur, dilihat dari raut muka mereka yang tidak _fresh _ditambah kantung mata yang bertengger di bawah matanya.

"Yaa! Selamat datang di ujian kelulusan!" Ucap seorang wanita berpakaian – militer – ketat menginterupsi. Dia Kang Soyou salah satu panitia Pelaksana Ujian Kemiliteran.

"Silahkan bentuk kelompok, sepuluh orang per kelompok dalam waktu lima menit, dan masuklah ke ruang pertemuan." Jelas wanita itu membuat rasa gugup seluruh peserta ujian bertambah – minus DaeBaek.

Setelah kelompok terbagi, kelompok pertama memasuki ruang pertemuan. Koridor yang luas mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah pintu dan memasukinya. Baekhyun memandang takjub ruangan dihadapannya. Di dalam ruang pertemuan tersebut terdapat ruangan lain. Ruangan itu berdinding kaca dan dilapisi baja, mengerikan memang namun Baekhyun menyikapinya biasa. Kemudian mereka memasuki ruangan berdinding kaca tersebut melalui pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja yang tebal.

"Baiklah, _team_ A! Ujian akhir kalian adalah mengalahkan terpidana mati ini!" Jelas Kang Soyou sambil menarik sebuah tuas ke atas, membuat jeruji besi di belakangnya tertarik ke atas. Hingga munculah seorang pria dengan tubuh yang sangat besar.

Seluruh peserta membelalakan matanya. Bahkan yang keselak ludah sendiri juga ada saking terkejutnya. Dilihat dari mana pun pria bertubuh besar itu seperti monster.

Tinggi yang hampir mencapai tiga meter.

Tubuh ber_tatto_ dengan otot-otot yang besar dan kuat.

Punggung yang sedikit membungkuk.

Juga anting di mana-mana. Telinga, bibir, hidung dan.. kelopak mata?!

Oh _God_!

Baekhyun berani bersumpah, Daehyun pasti ingin kencing di celana sekarang.

"Baek, bagaimana ini.. rasanya aku perlu ke toilet sekarang."

Cih!

Benar 'kan?

"Hehe… bikin kaget saja. Ini cuma ilusi untuk latihan buatan instruktur 'kan?" Kata Jun – salah satu peserta – sambil tertawa mengejek, dilemparnya kerikil pada narapidana itu memastikan itu hanya ilusi.

Tuk.

"Hoo, bocah-bocah tahun ini kelihatannya lumayan _ya_. Jangan bikin aku kecewa, _lho._" Ucap terpidana mati tersebut, memasang wajah bengisnya.

"HII… B-BETULAANN!"

Kedelapan peserta tersebut terkejut ketakutan.

Daehyun _sweatdrop_, menahan kencing.

Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Dae.."

"Hmm.."

"Bisa 'kan tahan kencing untuk lima menit ke depan?" Tanya Baekhyun, ada makna lain di dalamnya.

Daehyun menyeringai, "Tentu."

"Ayo, ingat-ingat apa yang telah kalian pelajari selama ini, satukan kekuatan. Kalau tidak, tewas sungguhan, _lho._" Ucap wanita itu enteng, "Kalau begitu, ujian dimulai!"

TENG..

Lonceng berdentang tanda bahwa ujian telah dimulai. Para peserta ujian menelan ludah gugup.

Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun. _"Aku tidak boleh kalah dari– "_ DUAAKK

Luhan membatu ketika salah satu teman se_team_nya terpental jauh melewatinya dengan begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar pipi sebelah kanannya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Terlalu lelet!" Ujar terpidana mati itu tepat berada di depan Luhan.

Luhan membelalakan matanya.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun menyeringai. Kemudian keduanya berlari ke arah terpidana mati tersebut dan melompat tinggi ketika pria betubuh besar itu menyerang mereka. Tanah yang mereka pijak kini hancur dan menjadi retakan yang mengerikan.

"Kalau bisa mengalahkan kalian, masa hukumanku dipersingkat, _nih_!" Dilemparnya batu berukuran cukup besar itu asal dan mengenai kepala salah satu peserta yang terkulai lemas hingga pecah.

Luhan yang melihat itu beringsut ketakutan. Dirinya terus menghindar dan berlari mencari pertolongan. Tidak menyerang sama sekali. Dirinya syok berat melihat teman seasramanya yang mati mengenaskan.

Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun dan Daehyun, mereka yang pada dasarnya kritis dalam membaca kondisi pertempuran seperti ini. Cukup tenang menghadapi musuh mereka yang berbadan besar bagai monster.

"_Dia gesit!"_ Batin Baekhyun, ia kini tengah menjaga jarak dengan terpidana mati tersebut. Diliriknya Luhan yang tengah berteriak meminta tolong sambil menggedor jendela kaca yang tertutup baca itu. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

**.**

"Hormat grak!"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut serentak memberi hormat ketika sekelompok pria berseragam militer memasuki ruang ujian. Dari banyaknya orang-orang tersebut hanya satu yang paling mencolok, yaitu sosok tinggi nan tampan yang berjalan paling depan. Dengan pangkat yang tersemat di pundak kanannya dan lambang emas kekaisaran Balsburg yang diukir sedemikian rupa di seragam bagian kirinya semakin membuat sosok tersebut gagah sekaligus berwibawa, tapi _onyx _tajam itu malah terkesan dingin dan kejam.

"Selamat datang, Kepala Staf Wu Yifan." Ucap seorang pria tua – Kepala Pelaksana Ujian Kemiliteran – menyambut kedatangannya.

Alih-alih menjawab, pria bernama Wu Yifan itu malah melewatinya begitu saja dan menghampiri wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang ujian. "Bagaimana kadet tahun ini? Ada yang berpotensi?"

"Mengenai itu…" Kang Soyou tersenyum kemudian menekan tombol guna menggeser pintu berlapis baja tersebut.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Yifan adalah seorang peserta yang terbanting keras ke arahnya. Adanya kaca sebagai pembatas ruang ujian membuat peserta tersebut tidak mengenainya. Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah peserta yang menggedor-gedor kaca dengan tidak elitnya. Air mata dan ingus yang bercucuran bukti bahwa peserta tersebut sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Yifan memandang sosok menyedihkan itu sinis.

"Memalukan.."

"Sebagian besar kadet gugur di ujian ini. Sebagus apapun nilai mereka, hanya sebagian kecil yang benar-benar bisa menerapkan ilmunya dalam pertempuran nyata."

**.**

Hanya tiga peserta yang tersisa. Terpidana itu sangat gesit membuat Baekhyun dan Daehyun cukup kewalahan. Hanya waktu lima menit pria bagai monster itu sudah melumpuhkan bahkan membunuh beberapa peserta ujian.

Daehyun meringis ketika punggungnya membentur keras pada tembok. Baekhyun hendak menghampiri Daehyun namun dirinya tak sengaja melihat pria besar itu berlari ke arah Luhan yang masih menggedor kaca pembatas. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, pasalnya rusa _banci_ itu sama sekali tidak peka akan sekitarnya. Sekalut itukah Xi Luhan?

"Awas!"

Luhan refleks menoleh ke belakang namun di saat yang sama tubuhnya terhempas oleh seseorang. Luhan membelalakan matanya ketika ia tahu Baekhyun lah yang barusan menyelamatkannya. Tangan Luhan gemetar hebat, tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Terlebih melihat pria kekar itu mencekik Baekhyun hingga kakinya menggantung jauh dari pijakan. Namun, apa daya tubuhnya lemas dan bagaimanpun waktu terasa berhenti bagi Luhan. Daehyun yang melihat itu segera bangkit dan menyerang pria itu telak tepat di perutnya. Hingga cekikan itu terlepas, tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun dan Daehyun langsung mematahkan sebelah pergelangan tangan dan lengan bagian atas pria besar itu.

"_Jangan berbelas kasih, Baekhyun. Karena itu akan jadi kelemahanmu."_

"Sial!"

Dalam sekali pukulan tepat di kepala – oleh Daehyun – dan di perut – oleh Baekhyun – terpidana mati itu tak bisa berkutik lagi. Darah mengucur dari bibir dan hidungnya.

"Menyerahlah." Ucap Baekhyun. Dilingkarkannya _shield_ hitam itu di sekitar leher pria terpidana tersebut. "Bergerak, dan kau mati." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun tak niat membunuh pria ini.

Banyak sepasang mata menatap tidak percaya pada peserta ujian bertubuh mungil ini. Sosok Yifan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertempuran tersebut menunggu dengan sabar, ada rasa penasaran yang tersirat dari sorot _onyx_nya yang tajam.

"Ujian belum berakhir, Baekhyun. Saya sudah bilang **bunuh**,'kan?" Ucap seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengajarnya, Bang Yongguk.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Dia bukan musuh dalam artian sesungguhnya, tidak perlu–"

CRAAAT

Baekhyun membeku. _Liquid_ kental berwarna merah muncrat dari kepala terpidana mati tersebut. Menatap _horror_ pria besar yang sudah menjadi mayat dengan kepala yang terbelah dua. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya cepat pada sosok pria berseragam militer dengan tangan terulur dan sedikit asap di sekeliling jemarinya.

"Terlalu lembek."

**Degg**

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, "_Apa-apaan dia.._" Pikirnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertemu dengan sosok itu. Dan juga, tatapan itu, begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Hingga itu terlepas dan suara berakhirnya ujian terdengar nyaring setelahnya.

"U…ujian selesai!"

**.**

**07\. GHOST**

**[Remake]**

**.**

"Yang lulus hari ini termasuk kita 19 orang."

"Payah, deh.. aku masih gemetar _nih_.."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Daehyun memekik kesakitan ketika sahabat pendeknya ini memperban tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku berulang kali diselamatkan olehmu dalam latihan. Tapi kali ini aku cukup berjasa 'kan?" Daehyun tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun yang diam tak bersuara. "Tak kusangka kau akan menolong si rusa Luhan. Dengan begini dia pasti akan bungkam sekarang."

"Bu-bukan, kok! Itu…, t-tubuhku cuman refleks."Kilah Baekhyun, terbata-bata. Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas.

Daehyun terkekeh tampan mendengar sahabatnya ini mengelak. "Jangan sungkan begitu dong~ aku bangga sekali padamu, sobat!"

Merasa silau akan senyum lembut Daehyun padanya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil memilin ujung piyama, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Hei, Dae. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku dulunya budak? Dan itu pun…budak tempur. Sejak mampu mengingat, aku sudah jadi piaraan militer. Aku, tidak tahu yang namanya cinta kasih keluarga. Tapi, kalau mendengar kau menganggapku sobat, mungkin..itu mirip ya.."

Tes

Daehyun menitikan air matanya terharu.

Baekhyun panik seketika.

"Bodoh! Jangan bikin nangis, dong! Kalau mendadak diceritakan hal segede itu, bingung mau bereaksi apa, tahu!" Cerocos Daehyun sewot. "Tapi, serius. Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara seperti itu. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Lanjut Daehyun, dikepalkannya tangan itu lalu ia ulurkan ke arah Baekhyun. "Oke, sumpah sahabat sejati! Dalam kondisi apapun, sesulit apapun di medan perang aku takkan membuangmu.. sobat."

"Sumpah pada dewa, kita akan terus bersama!"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Bahkan Daehyun baru menyadari betapa cantiknya si mungil Baekhyun ini. Perasaan hampa yang selalu dirasakannya menguap begitu saja. Hanya rasa bahagia dan hangatlah yang sekarang ia rasakan di hatinya. Kemudian, ia membalas uluran Daehyun dengan kepalan tangannya yang terbilang kecil.

_Dewa.._

_Kalau Daehyun bersumpah padamu.._

_Aku pun demikian.._

**.**

**.**

_CRIINGG_

_**Deg**_

_Suara itu._

_Suara yang tidak asing buatku.._

"_Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku tak pernah berada di sisimu."_

_Kini mataku terfokus akan sosok itu. Sosok pria dengan kalung tahta emas yang bertengger mewah di kedua bahunya itu berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Jubah 'kebesaran' nya yang panjang sedikit menyapu taman yang mulai tertutup salju._

_Sebenarnya dimana ini?_

_Apa ini.._

_Mimpi itu lagi?_

_Tubuhku rasanya kaku sampai sulit kugerakkan. Hanya mata ini lah yang terus menatap penuh rindu sosok itu yang kini berdiri lebih tinggi di hadapanku. Tubuhku yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya mendongak mencoba menilik wajah tegas itu._

_Mata musangnya yang menyayu, menatap lembut padaku._

_Juga senyum indahnya yang tak pernah luntur itu, menghangatkan jiwa ini._

_Namun.._

_Onyx sewarna langit malam itu menyisakan rasa pedih di hatiku.._

"_Akan tiba saatnya kau mengetahui misimu di dunia ini.."_

_CRIIINGG_

_Kenapa berkata begitu padaku?_

_Dia ini siapa?_

"_Saat itu, pasti.." Kemudian pria itu membalikkan badannya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja._

_CRIIINGG_

"_Tunggu..!" Seruku. Tanpa kusadari diri ini mengejarnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja kaki mungilku tersandung dan jatuh. Aku tercengang._

_A-apa ini?_

_Kenapa.. semua merah._

_Tangan mungil ini penuh darah._

_Merah –_

_– darah.._

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Diliriknya berkas yang ada di tangannya, ia lupa menyerahkan laporan yang ditugaskan Pak Yongguk beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus mengantarkan laporan itu sekarang, ia tidak ingin nilainya yang sempurna menjadi jelek hanya karena lupa mengumpulkan laporan. Lalu lelaki mungil itu menegakan kepalanya ketika ia merasa sampai di ruang pengajarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun dari _team_ A punya bakat dan kemampuan yang luar biasa."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan membuka pintunya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

_Aku?_

"Kalau tidak ada masalah, dia bisa dicalonkan sebagai kandidat _Michael's eye_."

"Tapi, bukankah batu itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya semenjak perang Raggs?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya hanyalah seorang bocah yang cuek. Namun ia akan sangat penasaran akan suatu hal apalagi bila sesuatu yang dibahas adalah tentang dirinya. Baekhyun mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian ia menajamkan pendengarannya ketika pembahasan itu mulai menarik perhatiannya.

"_Raphael_ bereaksi, artinya batu itu masih ada." Ucap pria muda berpangkat tinggi di sana. "Tapi, kita tidak menemukannya walau telah membedah seluruh jasad anggota keluarga kerajaan Raggs.." Lanjut pria itu. Diraihnya kalung tahta itu hingga menimbulkan suara gemerincing. "..kemungkinan ada keturunan yang terlewatkan. Orang yang seharusnya mengenakan kalung Raja Raggs ini."

CRIIINGG

**DEG**

NYUUT

"Ughh.."

Baekhyun mencengkeram kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya sakit saat mendengar suara gemerincing itu. Suara itu. Suara gemerincing itu.

_CRIIINGG_

"_Suatu hari nanti…"_

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kala memori masa lalunya berputar kembali di otaknya. Kenangan menyakitkan itu bagai rol film yang memutar acak dan tak beraturan membuat kepalanya benar-benar kesakitan sekarang. Hingga sosok pria lain berseragam militer tiba-tiba muncul dengan samar di ingatannya.

NYUUT

_S-Siapa pria itu?_

_Ughh.._

Baekhyun menguatkan cengkraman di kepalanya. Memori masa lalu nya terus menerus memaksanya mengingat. Dan dalam sekejap semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Baekhyun.

_Aah.._

_Ia ingat sekarang._

_Sosok kejam itu.._

_Yang membantai banyak manusia tak berdosa.._

Gigi-gigi Baekhyun bergemeletuk, geram.

_Menimbulkan banyaknya mayat yang bersimbahan darah.._

_Dan sosok bermata dingin itu juga.._

Tangan Baekhyun mengejang.

_Yang membunuh pria yang selalu muncul di mimpinya.._

–_AYAH…_

"_Suatu saat nanti, Ayah akan menjemputmu.."_

_Waktu itu.._

_Yang ada di dekat Ayah.._

**DEG**

Kilatan hitam muncul di jemarinya yang menegang. Siap menghajar pria bersurai _blonde_ yang menengok perlahan kebelakang, mulai merasakan keberadaannya. Pria itu – Wu Yifan – menyeringai.

"Tampaknya ada tikus penyusup"

"HYAAA…!"

Dengan tidak terkendali Baekhyun menjerit dan berlari kesetanan ke arah Yifan. Tangannya penuh dengan kilatan zaiphon yang siap menyerang Kepala Staf Militer. Tak peduli dengan semua orang yang ada di dalamnya. Kini hanya amarah yang menguasai dirinya dan hanya satu yang menjadi tujuannya.

Pria itu membunuh Ayahnya!

Dan sekarang ia akan membalas –

ZRAAK

Baekhyun terlempar jauh dan kepalanya membanting dinding dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Entah datang dari mana serangan itu, ia tidak peduli sekarang. Urat di tangan halusnya terlihat, pertanda betapa murkanya ia sekarang. Ketika hendak menyerang lagi tiba-tiba kakinya diseret kasar oleh sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi namun kurus yang juga memakai seragam militer yang sama tapi tak memiliki pangkat. Kepalanya yang pening membuat Baekhyun tak banyak melawan. Diangkatnya kaki Baekhyun hingga kepala lelaki mungil tersebut mengambang dari pijakan, tak lama sosok tinggi itu membanting tubuh Baekhyun keras dan mendudukinya tepat di hadapan Sang Pimpinan.

"Oioi.. Jangan begitu _dong,_ bocah. Kalau asal tubruk saja, nanti dibunuh Kris-_seu_ _lho_.." Ujar lelaki bermata panda diselingi dengan kekehan. Baekhyun meronta, mengerang kesakitan juga marah pada sosok yang menduduki tubuhnya yang tertelungkup tak berdaya.

Yifan menatap angkuh sosok mungil itu. "Kenapa kau mengincarku?" Tanyanya dingin. Yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dan erangan marah dari yang ditanya. _Onyx_ _turquoise_nya memicing mencoba mengingat, "Kalau tidak salah ini budak yang kupungut di Raggs."

Pria bermata panda itu membenarkan letak jepit rambut diponinya yang bergeser lalu mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas – pose mengingat. "Benarkah?" Gumamnya.

"Masukkan ke dalam sel sampai aku kembali. Kalau dia mengetahui sesuatu kita harus mengorek seluruhnya." Perintah Yifan tak terbantahkan.

**.**

**.**

Terlihat siluet seseorang yang tengah berlari di halaman luas Akademi dengan hati-hati. Suara derap langkah itu terdengar nyaring di kesunyian malam yang dingin dan sepi.

Sosok itu – Daehyun – bersembunyi di balik tiang besar saat tak sengaja ia melihat penjaga yang sedang berjaga. Daehyun menghela nafasnya gugup, jika ia ketahuan habis sudah dirinya di akademi. Gedung ini adalah gedung pertemuan untuk orang penting – tentunya yang berpangkat tinggi, aneh bukan rasanya jika ia berada di sini. Ia tidak mau sampai ketahuan dan ditanyai yang macam-macam.

"_Byun Baekhyun melawan Tuan Kris, tamat sudah riwayatnya"_

Huhh..

Sekali lagi Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap gusar gedung berdinding beton tersebut. Baekhyun disekap di sana. Tepatnya di lantai satu di ujung lorong sebelah kiri. Ini tidak masuk akal. Ini gila. Mana mungkin Baekhyun berani menyerang Kepala Staf Militer Wu yang memiliki kedudukan penting di Kemiliteran Balsburg. Kalau pun itu benar, Daehyun merasa sahabatnya itu benar-benar keren dan pemberani.

Sore tadi saat dirinya baru sampai di asrama ia dikejutkan oleh beberapa orang militer yang sudah mengemasi barang-barang milik Baekhyun. Sungguh dirinya sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Setelah tahu bahwa Baekhyun melawan Yifan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

Saat dirasanya aman, lelaki bersurai _caramel_ itu menerobos masuk dan berlari dengan sangat hati-hati. Irisnya tak henti mengawasi sekitar lorong tersebut. Butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di tempat Baekhyun ditahan. Daehyun mengernyit ketika ia melihat jemari tergeletak lemas yang menyembul dari dalam. Perlahan Daehyun berjalan mendekati tempat yang ditujunya. Entahlah, ia hanya ragu dan…takut? Ia punya _feeling_ tak enak tentang ini.

Dan benar saja, dirinya memandang tak percaya kekacauan dihadapannya ini. Empat penjaga militer tewas dengan darah mengalir dan menyiprat dimana-mana. Dan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu bersinar dimatanya kini dipenuhi darah hampir di seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. Lelaki manis yang menyeret salah satu penjaga yang sudah tak berdaya. Ia tak bisa mempercayainya!

I-itu..itukah Baekhyun…sahabatnya?

"Baekhyun! K-kau..!"

**Degg..**

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya terkejut. Untuk saat itu juga Baekhyun merasa dunianya runtuh seketika, perasaan takut tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Daehyun, sahabat yang dikasihinya memandanginya seperti monster.

Monster?

Cih, bukankah ia terlahir untuk menjadi monster?

Iya 'kan?

Cepat atau lambat Daehyun pasti akan mengetahuinya, dan meninggalkannya.

Hanya dapat tersenyum kecut, Baekhyun menatap sayu sahabat jiwanya itu. "Aku tidak bisa berada di sini lagi. Terima ka–"

GREBB

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Daehyun yang kini tengah membawanya kabur. Perasaan takut yang amat sangat mendera hati Baekhyun sekarang. Daehyun dia–

"Hentikan!" Seru Baekhyun kalut. Ia merasa matanya mulai memanas. "A-aku tak mau melibatkan mu!"

"BODOH! MEMANGNYA KAU MAU MATI!? TAK ADA YANG PERNAH HIDUP SETELAH MELAWAN YIFAN, TAHU!"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengarnya. L-Lalu…bagaimana dengan sahabat yang dicintainya setelah ini? Tidak mungkin jika–

"KABURLAH! Sekarang ini pikir saja untuk bertahan hidup!"

_Liquid_ bening itu lolos tak tertahankan, menganak sungai di pipi putih itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan perasaan sakit di hatinya.

_Dewa…_

_Kalau Kau memang benar ada._

_Kumohon…_

_Kumohon.._

_Lindungilah Daehyun._

"_KADET ITU MELARIKAN DIRI DARI SEL!_"

"_CARI! JANGAN SAMPAI LOLOS!"_

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seruan para penjaga militer.

"Aku sudah mencuri _hawkzile_! Ayo!" Kata Daehyun. Pelarian mereka terhenti saat dua penjaga militer tak sengaja menemukan mereka.

"Siapa di sana! Jangan bergerak!" Seru salah satunya. Alih-alih berhenti Baekhyun malah menghajar kedua penjaga tersebut. Dengan gesit Baekhyun menarik keluar pedang milik Daehyun lalu memposisikan Daehyun di depannya dengan pedang mengarah ke arah Daehyun.

"Jangan bergerak!" Seru Baekhyun kalap.

"Baek.."

Daehyun mencoba mencerna keadaannya sekarang ini. Apa Baekhyun mencoba–

"Kalau bergerak, ku bunuh dia!"

–menyanderanya?

Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya perlahan-lahan dan berhenti saat pinggangnya menyentuh pagar pembatas. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa detik hingga Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Dae.."

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi buronan. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kita.. akan terus jadi sahabat 'kan?"

"…"

"Dae–"

"Tentu saja."

_Pergilah, Baekhyunie.._

Didorongnya Daehyun ke arah dua penjaga tersebut membuat ketiga nya terjatuh. Kesempatan emas, Baekhyun lalu kabur melompati pagar pembatas dan menaiki _hawkzile_ yang disiapkan Daehyun untuknya. Diaktifkannya _hawkzile_ itu menggunakan zaiphon miliknya hingga benda itu terbang menjauh.

"_KEJAR! BYUN BAEKHYUN MELARIKAN DIRI! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA LOLOS!"_

"_APA YANG DILAKUKAN PENJAGA?!"_

**.**

Di ruang pertemuan Yifan mendelik mendengar suara ribut di luar sana. Dirinya menghampiri pintu menuju balkon. Ketika pintu itu terbuka saat itu pula _hawkzile_ yang dikendarai Baekhyun melewatinya. Bagai _slow motion_ kedua nya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Jemari berbalutkan sarung tangan putih itu dengan gesit mengeluarkan _slide_ hitam melingkar dan ditembakkannya zaiphon itu ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh. Suara ledakan terdengar walau kecil, Yifan mendecih setelahnya.

_Dia membuat tembok pelindung di detik terakhir untuk menghindari luka fatal.. cih._

Tak lama dari kepergian Baekhyun dirinya mendengar suara beberapa penjaga yang berlari ke arahnya panik. "La-Lapor! Byun Baekhyun melarikan diri! Saat ini prajurit sedang mengejarnya!"

"Dimana Pak Youngwoon?"

"Siap! Beliau sedang tidak di tempat!"

".. tak apalah, kita akan segera menemukannya." Yifan kemudian pergi meninggalkan balkon tersebut setelah sebelumnya ia menoleh lagi ke arah perginya bocah pendek itu.

_Jangan harap bisa lolos semudah itu.. Byun Baekhyun._

**.**

**.**

Siang ini begitu terik. Sang mentari yang dengan senang hati memberi kehangatan berlebih bagi penduduk bumi, terutama di sini.

Di distrik 7.

Distrik ini jarang sekari turun hujan, sebagian tanahnya tandus dan banyaknya tebing menjulang tinggi di setiap pinggir jalan yang membentang. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengudara halus menyampaikan kesan sejuk dan damai–-

WUSSHH

"YIHAA..!"

–damai?

"Chanyeol! Jangan berjalan di situ! Kalau ada longsor bisa mati, _lho._" Seru lelaki tampan bersurai coklat sambil mengendarai motornya – _hawkzile _– dengan kecepatan sedang.

Lain lagi dengan lelaki perawakan tinggi yang kini berkendara dengan kecepatan penuh, terlebih tiang berjalan itu mengendarainya menyamping di dinding tebing – bukan di atas tebing, _lho_.

"Justru asyik 'kan, lebih tegang!" Sahutnya berteriak sambil tersenyum mengejek bak sehelai 'manusia' idiot.

Mendengar jawaban begitu – mungkin juga melihat senyuman idiotnya, lelaki tampan itu hampir saja mengutuk yang iya-iya pada si tiang kalau saja lelaki bersurai _pink raven_ tidak menghampirinya.

"Kyu, orang pintar dan bodoh itu memang suka tempat tinggi _sih, ya_.." Kata lelaki kelewat cantik itu tersenyum manis.

Masa bodo dengan kata-katanya yang kadang 'agak' nggak logis yang jelas dirinya sudah terhipnotis oleh senyum maut seorang Dewi rupawan yang dipaksa turun oleh langit. Yeah~ dipaksa.

BUUUUMM

DRAK… DRAK

"HA-HWAAAAH…! AARRGGHHH…!"

ZRAAAKK

Kyuhyun hendak memuji si _pink raven_ namun tak jadi alasannya karena dua.

Jeritan Chanyeol.

Dan.

Longsor.

Huhh..

Dimatikannya mesin motor itu lalu Kyuhyun dan si _pink raven_ menghampiri si tiang yang kini kejang-kejang menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun terkekeh girang, "Wah wah, ternyata masih hidup _toh._" Katanya sarkastik.

Chanyeol mengerang saat darah mengucur deras dari ubun-ubunnya. Wah, kepalanya bocor.

"ADA BOCAH TERJUN DARI LANGIT, WOY! " Jerit Chanyeol frustasi. Pasalnya, kedua sahabatnya ini – bisa dibilang begitu – nggak ada khawatir-khawatirnya sama sekali padanya. Begini-begini dia juga 'manusia'.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat baru disadarinya ada sosok lelaki mungil berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Tergeletak tak berdaya dengan rantai di kedua kaki dan tangannya. Chanyeol mencoba bangkit dari ketidak berdayaannya dengan sikut sebagai tumpuannya. Mata bulatnya menyipit mencoba menelisik lelaki mungil yang kini terbaring tidak berdaya.

Wajah yang penuh lebam dan luka.

Pakaian lusuh dan robek dimana-mana.

Kedua kaki dan tangan yang dirantai.

Kurang apa lagi coba. Sudah jelas 'kan bocah ini mencurigakan.

"Anak ini… nampaknya sedikit bermasalah, _ya_.."

**.**

**.**

**To be continue »»**

_**Word: 5588**_

**.**

**.**

HALOOOO~ YEOREOBUUNN…. Hhah, kangennya aku sama kalian, para reders yang keceh-keceh.. ^^ dan tadaaa~ aku bikin Ff Chanbaek! /tepok tangan/

Ngomong-ngomong aku ganti pen name nihh.. keceh gaa? /dicuekin reders/ huhuhuhh… sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena udah berbulan-bulan nggak menampakan diri di ffn. Itu karena awalnya aku ikut jadi peserta UN, dan setelahnya aku disibukin ini-itu.. /alesan sebenernya,wkwk/ tapi beneran lho, disela kesibukan dan kestress an ku, aku berusaha ngetik lanjutan ff ini dan ff ku yang satunya lagi..

Aku seneng banget pas baca review an kalian,walau reviewnya masih **dikit **/dikepslok segala,wkwk/ tapi untungnya semua review positif dan nyemangatin aku.

Nah, sekarang aku mau minta pendapat kalian tentang kapitel 1 ini? Kebanyakan readers yang baca ini semua pada tau tentang manga/anime real ff ini. Walau responnya bikin semangat tapi….. tetep aja bikin aku author baru ini jadi deg-deg an, SUERR~ nah,, sekarang aku udah bikin kapitel awalnya. Gimana menurut kalian wahai readers ku sekaliann? Ff ini aku bikin lebih dari 5000 word, dan rencananya kapitel-kapitel selanjutnya juga demikian. Apa ini terlalu panjang? Aku takut nantinya kalian bosen dan malah ninggalin aku dan ff tak berdosa ini, itu gak boleh terjadiii… aku hanya buat se asli mungkin dari manganya dan bakal ada yang aku rubah dikit.. /mungkin,wks/ :3

Kalau ada pertanyaan, mau yang jelas/yang gaje atau mungkin kalian nggak begitu ngerti sama jalan ceritanya boleh nanya apa aja. Nanti pasti dijawab langsung sama tokoh-tokoh Fanfiction ini. Pasti!? Wkwk.. dan aku mohoonn~ buat para silent readers, pliss kasih aku komentar kalian tentang ff ini. Tentunya komentar yang baik dan positif. Sungguh, mau telat bacanya atau gimana pun juga tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa.. review an kalian bagai asupan nutrisi buat daku.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan aku minta maaf buat ff My Step, My Everything (Kyusung) karena buat ngelanjutin itu bener-bener ngures otak, wks. Tapi aku bakal tetep ngelanjutin itu. Entah kenapa aku suka ngerasa gak puas mulu ama itu ff-_-

Terima kasih banyak dan sebesar-besar pada kalian :

[**ZENminz-Baochim**],[tokun],[cassadraelf],[hanul97],[Guest],[exotic elf],[deraelf],[cho minhyun],[fujiwara shion],[Hikari shinji],[YOONA],[Guest],[Guest],[**Kim Yeclouds**],[myjonggie gabisa login]

Terima kasiiihh semuanyaaaa… ;D aku cinta kalian! /tebar cintanya Chanbaek dan Kyusung/

**.**

**Jangan lupa review kawann.. \^^/**


End file.
